


Just Keep Swimming

by LondynEngland



Series: Managing the Avengers [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a little hard to keep swimming with the avengers when one of them doesn't even know how to swim. But you’re more than willing to teach your favorite Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Swimming

"[Name]," someone whispered, poking your cheek.   
A small groan left your lips, your body shifting in your sleep.   
The person tried again. "[Nameeeee]?"  
"Go away," you mumbled, turning your head on the other side of your arm, away from the person.   
It was silent for a long time and you felt yourself relax again, thinking the person had left you alone. Sadly, you were mistaken as you flinched when you heard your name whispered again, this time right next to your ear. "[Name], wake up." The person complained.   
"Noo." You moaned, managing to find the person's face and shoving them away from you.   
The person sighed, then pulled your chair away from the desk, your head no longer having a place to rest on your arms. You groaned but immediately changed into a position on the chair that you could try to sleep again, hardly even opening your eyes while you did so.   
"Get up." The person demanded this time, all softness and gentleness from their voice gone.   
Sleepily, you opened your eyes to see your brothers face right next to your face.   
"Clint!" You yelled, and punched him in the gut from your surprise. He groaned and stumbled away from you, falling dramatically to the floor with a hand up in the hair.   
"I told you not to wake her up that way," you heard Tony say from the corner. Rubbing your face, you sat up in your office chair to see his arms crossed and eyes on you.   
"What are you doing in my office?" you asked suspiciously  
"Saving you from your brother." Natasha answered, your head whirling to the left to find her at your side. "He was about to do something much worse then just poke you to get you up." She explained.   
You glared at your brother who was on the floor, making a big deal about you hitting him. "Oh my gosh Clint, get up." You threw your pillow, that you kept in your office for your back, at him but he caught it the moment before it hit its target. He sat straight up, his face bright in a grin.   
"Now that you're up we can go!"   
"Go where?" You asked, looking at the clock and frowning. You honestly didn't even remember falling asleep. You had been doing work one second and the next your head was down on your desk.  
"It's hot as hell so we're going to the pool." Tony helped answer while you agreed.   
Fans surrounded your office yet did nothing to keep you cool. It most definitely had been hot today. You had been so hot that you couldn't think straight or concentrate, you had to change from your clothes to now just spanks and a tank top. Curse the air conditioning that just had to break yesterday in the middle of summer.   
"You have to go." Nat told you. "I'm not going without you."  
"No, Nat I can't." You told her with a sigh, however much you wanted to feel the cool water. "I've got too much work to do!" You spread your hands out at the papers in front of you.  
Tony's eyes widened at the mounds of papers. "As your boss I give you the day off." He told you, still wide eyes at how much work you had.   
However much you wanted to take the offer, you still shook your head. "I need to finish this Tony."   
"You are so stubborn." He groaned before spinning your chair towards the door and pushing the back of your chair, wheeling you through the door.   
"Stop. Tony stop." You told him, trying to turn around but he only went faster making you yelp and hold on so you didn't fall off. At your room he dumped you onto the floor. You stood up, nostrils flaring, but he shut the door on you, Jarvis locking it.   
"Dang it Jarvis!" You slammed your fist on the door. “Let me out!  
"Get dressed! Happy is taking us in fifteen minutes." Tony called behind the door. "Get all the stuff you need, or else you aren’t coming out."   
"Alright, alright," You gave, throwing your hands up and walking from the door. "I'll come, now can you open the door?"   
Tony must have nodded because you heard the door click. You opened it and gave them all an annoyed look before suddenly Clint jumped up besides you. You yelped and held your heart, trying to smack him for scaring you. Of course he ducked.   
"Can we get ice cream there?" He pleaded.  
You made a hum of agreement, ice cream sounding really good to you. "Most definitely."   
"Woo-ho!" Clint yelled before running off to his room to get changed.   
Both you and Tasha had your heads tilted, watching him go. "He is so five." You voiced your thoughts aloud. You knew Clint wasn't always this immature, and he could be serious when the matter called for it, but it was funny to see someone act so immature at his age.   
Nat laughed, agreeing. "He can be mature when he wants to be."   
"Thank the heavens!"   
She laughed again before hitting your arm in a friendly way, "Better get dressed."   
“Yeah I guess so.” You frowned.   
For a minute you didn't move before finally wandering to your walk in closet to look for suit. You loved swimming, or just the water in general. Clint joked that you must have been born in the water with how much you wanted to be in it. The beach was your favorite place to go, whether it was being in the water or just on the sand. When it came to the water, you were a little immature. You laughed to yourself a little bit, realizing you had just called Clint immature moments ago.   
Must run in the family. You chuckled to yourself.   
It wasn't that you didn't want to go swimming, it was that you didn't want to catch up on more work later, but it looked like you didn't have a choice.   
When you came to your swimming stuff in your closet, you frowned. You had too many swimming suits to choose from.   
"Tasha?” You yelled, hoping she was still on your floor. When she didn’t answer, you frowned before calling on someone else. “Jarvis?”   
“How can I be of assistance MIss Barton?”   
“Well…” You drew out the word sheepishly.   
You swore you could hear a smile in his voice when he responded. “Would you like assistance choosing your swimwear?”  
Relieved you nodded. “Yes please.”   
If Jarvis was a person, you knew he would be laughing, used to your indecisiveness.   
“Not a problem MIss Barton.”   
The way Tony had programmed him to sound so human was impressive. You could hear amusement in the AI’s voice.   
“What occasion is it today?” 

 

After a long time of Jarvis helping you, you found what you wanted to wear. It was a [Favorite Swimwear] with your favorite colors that went together, [first color] and [second color]. You gathered together your bag of things to take to the pool before stopping and sneaking a look at your office.   
Looking around to make sure no one was watching, you crept into your office and snuck a few folders into your bag to keep working on at the pool. “No telling Jarvis.” You told the AI, knowing that Tony and the others would make you put it back if they say you take it. But they couldn't make you take it back home if it was already at the poil.  
“If that is what you wish.”   
“Thanks Jarvis.”   
The AI switched off.   
Someone knocked on your door making you jump as you shoved the work into your bag. You could tell it was Thor by how loud the banging was. “Are you ready to go?” He asked.   
“I’ll be ready in just a second.” You told him, putting some sunscreen on your face.   
“Just do that when we get there,” Thor suggested. “Everyone wanted to hurry.” He looked up and wiped sweat from his forehead.   
“You’re right.” You agreed. “Just give me a second, I”ll meet you down there.” He nodded then left while you gave a sigh in relief that he didn’t see your work. 

 

Stepping out of the elevator, you noticed everyone's absence, then blushed when you realized Loki was the only one in the lobby, his back to you. HIs back was straight, posture perfect, as always, his black hair slicked back and his hands clasped behind his back as he looked out the clear glass windows in the busy streets of New York. When he heard you, he turned his body towards you first before his head followed slowly, his eyes not wanting to be torn from the scene in front of him. When he saw you, he smiled. Your stomach flipped at his smile, seeing he was happy to see you.   
“I see you’ve finally left your cave.” He commented, a smirk tugging at his lips.   
You laughed, him referring to “The cave” as your office. “I’ve been busy,” You shrugged sheepishly. You hadn’t really talked to him that much recently, or any of the avengers honestly. You’d been really busy doing your job and hadn’t had any time to. You felt bad when you blew them off, but you had so much work to do, there wasn’t time.  
“I know you have,” He agreed seriously. “Have you even left your office to retrieve food?”   
A blush covered your cheeks as you shook your head. When you actually did remember to eat, you made Clint bring you up food. Surprisingly, you forgot to eat a lot because of how engrossed in your work you were. Occasionally, Nat or Clint would bring you food, knowing you hadn’t eaten, but most of the time it was never touched. You were just so busy.   
“My Gods, [Name]." He exclaimed with wide eyes. “You work way too hard. You need to have a break.”   
“That’s what this is.” You gave him a weak smile, happy he didn’t know you were forced to be here.   
"Well I'm pleased that you're finally giving yourself some time to rest and relieve yourself from your work."  
You bit your lip, your eyes wandering down into your bag that had more files to fill out for work.  
He frowned. "[Name]."  
"It's not that much." You insisted.   
"And you work too hard," he didn't back down. He held out his hand for the bag. "Give yourself one day."   
"Loki," you complained.   
"Please [Name]? You look exhausted. One day."   
Finally, you caved at the look he gave you. "Fine," you rolled your eyes then gave him the bag grudgingly.   
"I'm trying to help you [Name]," he tried to reason with you, his eyebrows creased. "I'm doing this for your own good."  
You sighed. "I know, and I appreciate that you're looking out for me but... You know me, I don't like things unfinished."   
He chuckled, knowing exactly what you were talking about. "I know. Just give it one day and I promise you'll feel better. You'll get more work done tomorrow if you just take your mind off of it today."   
"Alright."   
Loki smiled in victory before you both turned to see the others coming from the elevator.   
"Where's Steve and Bruce?" Tasha asked once everyone had gathered and you noticed their absence for the first time.   
"Bruce wanted to pack for his next visit." Tony answered for Bruce while Bucky answered for Steve.   
"And Steve is hanging out with Sam, he might come later."   
"Can we go already then?" Clint whined. "I'm dying."   
Everyone agreed and piled into the car, blasting the air conditioning. It felt absolutely amazing on the drive there. 

 

Arriving at the recreation center, which had basically everything you could imagine in it, you were excited to have a normal pool day but you should have known Tony would have done something... Tony like.   
"I want a private pool, outside." He requested, leaning casually on the desk.  
The redhead teenage boys eyes grew really wide. "Mr. Stark, I don't think..." He sputtered for words.   
"Oh right." Tony snapped his fingers then dug through his pockets before pulling out a huge wad of cash and tossing it on the desk. "Will this do?"  
"Tony!" You exclaimed, hitting his arm upon seeing the huge stack.   
"What?" He protested then turned back to the kid. "Well?"   
"I - uh - this is more than enough." He stumbled, counting the money.  
"Keep a hundred for yourself kid, I know how hard it is for you teens." He winked then strutted forwards, the kid yelling a "Thank you Mr. Stark!" Behind all of you.  
You jogged up to to Tony, walking besides him. "Remember what Pepper told you," you warned. "She doesn't like you throwing money around like that."   
Tony waved you off, snorting. "You're just as bad as her and Cap."   
Defeat in the air, you slowed your pace until you were lagging behind the billionaire, but wishing you could smack him in the head.   
Members of the staff herded people out from the largest outdoor pool and you felt guilty as you walked in, while the citizens walked out. If there weren't other pools outside and inside, you wouldn't have allowed Tony to buy out the pool for the day. You weren't thrilled by it, but you could only expect so much from Tony Stark. In fact, you were surprised he didn't just buy out the whole recreation center for the day or bought the whole place all together! You made sure not to mention it to him incase he got any ideas.   
Everyone started to settle down, laying out their stuff and lounging on the lawn chairs. You took one in the sun and draped your towel over it vaguely hearing a "cannon ball!" From your brother but you didn't react fast enough. You yelped when you felt freezing cold water soak your back and spun around to face him with a death glare and yelled, "Clinton Francis Barton!"   
"Oooohhh." Everyone else chuckled while Clint lowered from in the pool,as if he were trying to hide, only his eyes showing from above the water.  
You stripped off your shirt and shorts revealing your swimsuit while Clint panicked and tried to swim away. "Better run buddy!" Bucky suggested with a laugh.  
Furious, you expertly dove into the water, so intent on killing him that the coldness didn't seem to affect you. "Clinton!" You screamed before grabbing him and dunking his head under. You lifted it up then dunked him again all while yelling at him, the rest of the Avengers laughing, Clint sputtering out apologies.   
Once you felt content in your attempt of drowning your brother, you stepped away from him and allowed him to gasp for breath. "Do it again..." you threatened dangerously. "And I'll drown you."  
"Isn't that what you were doing!?" He gasped, holding onto the edge of the pool while you swam to steps and climbed out.   
Tony laughed and climbed to the edge, going to stick his feet in. "You're overreacting, [Name]." He told you, sticking his feet in then screeching in shock, pulling them out. "Freaking hell it's freezing!"   
While walking passed him you didn't give it a second thought and shoved him into the pool. The rest of the Avengers couldn't hold their laughing especially when Tony burst from the surface, holding onto the edge for dear life. "WHAT THE HELL [NAME]?!" He demanded, soaking wet and pissed.   
You took your time laying on your chair and put on our sunglasses. "You're overreacting Tony." You mimicked with a straight face while Bucky snorted making you smirk just a tad.  
The rest of the boys started getting into the pool, peeling off their shirts and jumping in, minding you and Natasha sunbathing only a few yards away. After drying off, you couldn't help yourself and eventually joined back in the water, laughing and messing around with the rest of them. Finally, you got hungry and went with Natasha to the food stand and got a smoothie with an energy pack in it. The two of you sat in the shade, watching the morons goof around.   
"Damnnnn." Nat spoke up.   
You laughed, "What?"  
"Look at Thor." She told you. "He really is a God with that much muscle." Rolling your eyes you laughed. "Oh come on [Name]," she told you. "Admit it, you think he's hot too."  
"He's good looking," you agreed. "I'll give him that, but I don't know... Not my type. I think there's a point to muscle you know?"  
She rolled her eyes then went on to the next Avenger. "Well what about Bucky?"  
You turned your gaze to Bucky who just scored a basket in their water basketball, his muscles definitely defined from how he was holding on the edge of the hoop. A light smile crossed your face. "Definitely attractive, but not quite."  
Thankfully, Loki was the only one that wasn't in the pool, sitting on the sidelines and reading a book, so no matter which guy she chose, you didn't have to lie about it. True, all the boys were attractive, but the one that really caught your eye wasn't in front of hers.  
"All of these boys, you've got to like at least one of them." She groaned  
"I like the more lean guys." You shrugged, answering honestly.  
Natasha sat up, suddenly looking a little sick. "Oh god. Please don't tell me you mean Tony."   
One of the loudest laughs left your mouth and you saw Tasha become a little more relaxed. "No!" You laughed. "Not Tony."   
"Well then what about-"  
"There's more to guys than body type, Nat." You rolled your eyes. "All of them are way cute, and I would date any of them if they asked, but not because of their muscle mass, because they're all super nice and fun to be around." You leaned back on your chair and closed your eyes. "Just give it a rest."  
She finally seemed to give up and sighed before walking away, your eye opening to watch her go into the hot tub. You smiled before standing and walking back to your spot in the shade but backtracked.   
Loki looked up, noticing your shadow blocking his light.   
"A book?" You asked with a raised eyebrow.   
He seemed confused. "Yes a book."  
"Where's your swimming suit?" You asked, sitting on his bench by his feet.  
Loki's eyes went back to his page, "At the tower." he answered.  
You blinked, assuming before that he had it in a bag since he was wearing actual shorts, not like how the other guys had all just worn their suits as their shorts. "Why?" You asked.  
"Because I don't plan on getting in the water." He answered simply, turning the page without looking up to meet your eyes.   
A scowl formed on your face. "Weren't you just lecturing me to have fun?" You frowned at him then elbowed his leg. "You need to have fun too."  
His lips painted into a hardly visible smirk, his eyes darting to meet yours for a split second. "This is fun."   
"Loki!" You whined. "At least talk to me. Don't be boring."  
He rolled his eyes playfully then set his book down, making a big deal about it before giving you his full attention and pretending he was annoyed, but you could see the mischief loving glint in his eyes telling him he wasn't.   
You pushed him playfully then pulled up a chair next to him, laying down on your stomach, kicking your legs back and forth. You started talking and laughing but you kept seeing Loki eye his book. “Really good part?” you suddenly asked when there was space between your conversation.   
“What?”  
“The book,” You nodded to it. “You were at a really good part.”   
“Really good.” His eyes lit up thinking about it as he nodded.   
“I’ll let you get back to it then,” You told him, standing up.   
“No, [Name], really it’s fine.”   
You laughed. “Loki you’ve been looking over at it with a longing look for the past hour.” He gave a sheepish look, blushing. “It’s fine Loki. Read. Not fair to keep you away for longer than I could. You know how much I love reading.” He chuckled, nodding.   
“Thankfully I am not like you, or else you might be in the hospital.” He joked, referring to how you completely exploded at people if they interrupted your reading.   
“Darn right.” You smirked then picked up the book and handed it to him. “We can always talk later.”   
His smile dropped from his face as he took the book. “[Name]....”  
“Loki…” You mimicked his voice then rolled your eyes. “Really, read it, or-” A devilish smirk came on your face. You placed your hand on your hip. “Or else I’ll spoil the ending.”   
As if on instinct, he drew the book to his chest protectively, his eyes wide. “You wouldn't.”   
“Oh but I would.” You warned, your face teasing yet your eyes deadly serious.  
Seeing that you weren’t kidding, he slumped forwards. “Alright.”   
You grinned in victory then walked to the edge of the pool in the deep end. You waved before suddenly acting dramatic and pretending you got stabbed and fell into the pool. When you broke the surface, Loki chuckled, shaking his head before going back to his book. You smiled then dove under the water and torpedoed to the top and smacked the ball before Thor could make it in the basket. “Rejected!” you yelled then threw it at your brother who made a basket of his own.   
“ Damn you [Name]!” Tony cursed, slapping the water. “We were winning.”   
“Siblings stick together,” You high fived Clint while Bucky smirked.   
“And it looks like we deserve that $50 Tony and Thor.” Bucky crossed his arms over his bare chest.  
Tony gave you the evil eye before both Thor and him jumped out of the pool to give the other two their winnings. Once Clint and Bucky dried off and received their money, they tucked it safely in their bags. Tony was still glaring at you from the edge pool while you were treading water, waiting for everyone else to get back in. Suddenly, a small smirk began to form on his face, making you feel uneasy. “THIS MEANS WAR!” He screamed before getting a running start. You screamed and tried to swim away but he did a full out cannonball and splashed you before swimming to dunk you. Soon, everyone was dunking each other and laughing before the cannon ball contest began. Tasha nearly murdered when Thor did his winning cannon ball and soaked her from head to toe. Loki would have been helping her chase Thor but he had obviously known what could have happened and protected himself from the water in a bubble. You laughed at him being two steps ahead of everyone else before trying to help save Thor from being killed. 

 

“[Name] [Middle Name] Barton.”   
You jumped, not hearing the person sneak up on you. You shrunk down and gave a sheepish look to Loki who was scowling down at you. “Hi.” you forced a smile.   
He ignored the feeble attempt to distract him and picked up the papers you had been working on. You cursed when he looked over at them then looked over at you with a frown. “I thought I told you not to do your work.”   
“I wasn’t!” You lied horribly, trying to take the papers back but he snatched them from your grip looking them over again.   
“Ahuh, sure.” He told you sarcastically and you slumped in defeat.   
“Just a little bit?”   
“I told you to have fun, [Name].”  
“This is... fun?” You tried weakly.   
“[Name].”  
“Ugh I’m sorry alright? I just wanted to get some more done.”   
“Good thing I checked up on you then,” He grunted. “When you disappeared I knew you were up to no good.”   
“Technically, I’m getting paid to do it so it’s good.”   
“People get paid to kill people too [Name], and that isn’t good.”  
“Bet Deadpool gets a heck of a lot more than me though,” You grumbled while Loki rolled his eyes.   
“Come on.” he encouraged, starting to walk off, thinking you’d follow but you just continued to whine.   
“I want my stuff back.” You complained.   
“You’re not getting it back.” He answered, continued to walk.   
Narrowing your eyes at him, you hoped up and walked to the side of him, “Then you have to go swimming with me.”   
He stumbled on his words suddenly then handed you your stuff back. “On second thought, go back to working.” He started to walk away briskly but you caught up to him.   
“Woah woah woah, Mr. King of Stubbornness. Just like that? You really don’t want to go swimming with me that bad?”  
Loki sighed and stopped to face you. “It’s not that I don’t want to swim with you, it’s that I don’t wish to swim at all.”   
You laughed. “Why? Everyone loves to swim.”   
“Not everyone.” He answered looking away.   
Confused, you tilted your head and moved to see his face. “Why?”   
He swallowed and looked over at the water with distaste. “I dislike the water.”   
“What?” You laughed. “How can you not like the water? It’s amazing! I mean, I ove it! Who doesn't love the water? You weirdo.” You teased while he just looked down. “Come swimming with me.” You pleaded, grabbing his arm. “Please? Please? Please, pleaseeeee?” you kept repeating the word until finally he seemed to snap.   
“I can’t swim [Name]!” He blurted.   
Your words died in your mouth and guilt filled your stomach. He gave you a quick glance then turned stood abruptly, walking away.   
At first, you couldn’t even move, you were so stunned. Guilt flooded your entire person, you had been so pushy and so inconsiderate. You should have guessed something was up at first and now…   
“Loki wait!” You called after him, dropping your papers all over the ground but not giving them a second thought.   
He had kept a quick pace, his body stiff as he pushed away, even when he heard your voice he kept walking. “Loki wait!” you pleaded again, running up to his side. His face was stone as he stopped and turned to you.   
“What?” He asked, his voice completely impossible to read.   
You looked down at your bare feet, still feeling incredibly guilty. “I’m sorry.” You apologized then looked up at him, repeating yourself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… I shouldn’t have…” you lowered your head again. “I’m sorry.”  
His body seemed to relax a little and he looked a little sorrow filled when he sighed. “It’s fine [Name]. You didn’t know.”   
“But I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I… I feel awful.”   
“Don't be.” he shook his head.   
You looked up at him into sad and haunted green eyes. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”   
He bit his lip and glanced away before looking at you again. “It’s not something I feel comfortable sharing with others because…. well… you know.”   
The guilt in your stomach made you want to throw up, “Oh gosh Loki I’m sorry. I… I don’t know why I…” You started to tear up, putting your face in your hands. “Gosh I’m an awful friend.”   
Suddenly you felt warm arms embrace you and you looked up to see your head in Loki’s chest. “You didn’t know [Name]. I forgive you completely and fully. I have to apologize as well,” he said, resting his chin on your head. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I should have just told you sooner.”  
Under different circumstances, you would have loved Loki hugging you but you couldn’t help but feel completely awful. “What can I do to make it up to you?” You asked, still pressed up against his chest.   
He chuckled and you could feel his chest rumble, making you smile just a tad. “Nothing [Name].”   
“Really.” You pressed and pulled away to look him in the eyes. “I want to do something to show that I’m sorry.”   
“I already know that you are. You’ve only apologized twelve times already.” He reminded smiling.   
“But I need to.” You told him. “Or else I’m going to- I’ve got it!” you yelled then looked up at him with an awkward smile. “What if i could teach you to swim?”   
His face paled. “I don’t think-”  
You felt a little dejected and nodded. “Alright. I’ll just… leave you alone then.” You went to walk away but Loki suddenly grabbed your arm. You looked back at him to see him contemplating the idea in his head, biting his lip, suddenly his eyes brightened before going dull in fear again.   
“Only if we… start slow.” He told you, a nervousness you’d never seen in him before.   
Flutters of relief filled you as you could make amends for your mistake. You nodded. “Of course.”   
“And- and we start in the shallow water.”   
“Yes.” You agreed.   
“And….” He looked over at the other Avengers and you understood what he meant.   
“I’ll get a separate pool.” You assured him, seeing the relief flow from him in waves.   
“Thank you.” He breathed out.   
“Of course.” You told him sincerely “And I promise I won’t tell anyone.” He gave another grateful look before you gave him a smile then walked over to the other Avengers. “Tony,” You called. “ I need money.”   
Tony stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to you “Why?”   
You opened your mouth to answer but before you could answer, a beach ball hit Tony in the face. Tony turned sharply to the attacker and Bucky lowered into the water, gave a sheepish smile then pointed to Clint. Clint yelled “what?” then made a face that told you he obviously didn’t do it.   
“I need to rent another pool.”   
Again the billionaire still looked suspicious. “Why?”   
Loki looked over at you, asking you with his eyes what lie you were going to make up, he knew you were a terrible liar without warning, but this wasn’t improv and you already had a plan. “Loki’s going to teach me how to dive in the water from a diving board and this water is too shallow out here.” You thought it was a perfect cover up and were congratulating yourself when Thor stopped from messing around with the others, his face suddenly making you realize at least one other person had to know Loki couldn’t swim.   
“But Loki doesn’t-”  
Screwed. You scolded yourself in your head. We are so screwed.   
Thankfully, Loki had your back and gave Thor a glare. ‘Shut up’. Thank their Asgardian butts, Thor understood.   
“Loki doesn’t have any snacks!” You tired to help cover up Thor's mistake. “Yeah don’t worry we’ll get some.” Loki gave a ‘really?’ look, trying not to laugh while you tried to ignore him after you gave him a glare. “So can we have some money?” you pressed Tony but didn’t wait for an answer. “Thanks bye!” You grabbed Loki’s arm and pulled him, snatching up Tony’s bag and walking outside.   
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Loki smirking at you. “Shut up.” you told him.   
“I said nothing.” He laughed.   
“Yeah but you were thinking.” You muttered as you continued to pull him along   
He laughed. “And what was I thinking, exactly? Hmmm?”   
“That I’m a terrible liar.” You mumbled  
Loki laughed, telling you that you were right. “Snacks?” He asked, “That was the best you could come up with?”   
“I’m hungry alright?” You glared at him.   
He only gave another chuckle before the two of you came up to the same red head kid. “Hi,” You smiled. “Remember me? I work for Mr. Stark.” You pulled out your card to prove it, “And I need to rent another pool.”   
“A-another one?”  
“Just a small one,” You assured him before taking out the bills from the wad of cash you had taken the threw it on the desk. “Is that enough?”   
“Uh… I…”  
You shuffled through your purse and handed him another two hundred. “From the trouble my boss has caused you, keep the two hundred.” You gave him a sheepish apologetic smile.  
The redhead's eyes widened and he took the money with a shaky hand. “I uh…” He seemed to compose himself and smiled up at you. “Have a good day miss. You can have Pool 3-9.”   
“Great.” you smiled. “Thank you.” he gave you the key and a smile while you smiled again and took it, Loki following after you.   
“Did you really have to give him that much?” Loki asked, looking back at the kid who was hugging his two hundred dollars from you.   
You shrugged. “You’ve never had to work as a teen before Loki, it’s hard. People suck and so does the pay at places like this. He deserves it.”  
“What about the rest?” He asked. “I’m sure Stark didn’t give that much before.”   
“Usually I’m against having Tony throw away that much money like that but… did you see the kids that had to be taken out of the outside pool? I feel guilty, this place is losing a lot of business because Tony’s a little arrogant-”  
“Ass?” He suggested.  
“Sure. But we’re causing a lot of trouble, so I think they deserve it.”   
“Fair reason then.” Loki nodded before stopping with you at the pool. Thankfully, this pool hadn’t actually been open today and you didn’t have to kick anyone else out. You unlocked the door then swung it open. You expected Loki to go first but instead he took the door.   
“After you.”   
You couldn’t help yourself from blushing before thanking him and walking inside, the door shutting behind the both of you. You had your hands on your hips and turned towards him, “Let’s get started.” you grinned.   
An uneasy look crossed over Loki’s face and he looked back at the door as if leaving was a second option. You rolled your eyes knowing he was kidding because of the glimmer in his eyes and grabbed his arm. “Come on.” 

 

“Come on, Loki.” You encouraged, “Just..” You smirked. “Just keep swimming.” You tried to hold back your laugh from the reference, slapping a hand over your mouth to catch the laugh.  
He stopped and treaded water to look at you. “Did you just quote Finding Nemo to me?” He looked unamused, raising an eyebrow on the movie title.   
You giggled. “Maybe? Now come on, keep trying!”   
“We’ve been at this for over an hour, maybe two!” He groaned.   
“Oh quit complaining and you are totally exaggerating.” you reprimanded. “You’re doing really well!”   
Almost too well. You thought suspiciously in your mind  
You shook off your thought. “Look how far we are already!”   
Loki gave you a look then stopped and stood in the water, going to just below his collarbone. “We’re at 5 ½ feet.”   
You frowned at him. “If you want a break you can just say so.” You sassed him.   
He rolled his eyes. “I don’t want a break.”   
“Well too bad cuz you’re getting one.” You told him then kicked to the edge of the pool and pulled yourself out.   
“Alright, alright [Name] I’m sorry. I really do appreciate this.”   
“Thank you.” You smiled, puffing your chest a little bit at the comment. “But I actually do need a break, keep practicing if you want.”   
“No, I’ll sit down too.” He nodded, a tired sound in his voice as he walked to the edge and pulled himself out as well then going to sit on the benches meant to hold spectators when they held swimming competitions.  
You nodded to what he said then started to dry yourself off. Although you told yourself to shake off your early thought, it never seem to left the back of your mind.   
How could someone who can’t swim…. learn that fast? You thought, shaking your head as you walked around the pool, eying the deep 12 foot water. It’s just not possible. Unless….  
“They already knew how to swim…” you whispered aloud looking back and Loki who was drying off.   
A small smirk came to your face as you decided to test your theory. You were a pretty good at acting so you knew you could pull this off.   
You “tripped” into the pool with a loud scream before you crashed in, flailing around and acting like your foot was caught on something, pretending to drown. “Help!” you sputtered. “Loki!”  
Hearing his name, Loki looked up, his eyes widening when he saw you. “[Name]!” He screamed. The last thing that you saw from the surface was him running towards you before you started to sink, holding your breath. You didn’t even have to doubt that you were wrong as he expertly dove into the deep end to save you. You acted as though your eyes were heavy as if you were about to pass out. He wrapped his arms around the front your waist and pushed off the bottom, rocketing the two of you to the surface with only a strength a God could possess.   
When your heads broke the surface, both of you gasped for breath, you coughing up water. Curse your nose and you always getting water in it without plugging it.   
Both of you were catching your breath, treading water. You scowled at him and splashed him in the face.   
“Quite a thank you.” He sputtered.   
You ignored him and continued to scowl at him. “You knew how to swim this whole time!” You accused him.   
His eyes widened,seeming to realize his mistake, his face turning pale. He looked down at the water then back at you and gave a fake smile but dropped it when you kept the look on your face. “Yes,” He admitted, knowing he couldn’t talk himself out of this one. “I do.”   
Letting out a breath through your nose, you nodded in thought before suddenly changing the topic. “You hungry?” 

 

The two of you closed up the pool without saying a word about him actually being able to swim. You went to the food court and ordered like nothing had happened, talking like any normal day. When a pause in your conversation came up, you held your food in one hand, looking off into the distance. “I know why you did it.”   
“Did what?” Loki asked taking a bite of his apple.   
“Told me you couldn’t swim.”   
He swallowed his food down hard. “You do?” He asked, his voice strained.   
“Well…. I don’t think it was a complete lie.” You mused gently. “I think it’s just what you tell everyone else if they press you like I did. It’s not that you can’t swim, it’s that you don’t like it.”   
Loki was relieved when you finished speaking, thinking maybe you were talking about the actually reason he agreed to letting you “teach” him; the fact that he wanted to spend time with you.   
He nodded, not hiding his surprise from you. “That’s right. Back in in Asgard, when Thor and I were young, our friends and us were playing in the river and we were playing rather roughly. Fandral was playing with me and accidentally almost drown me, not knowing that I wasn’t yelling because i was playing, but that I was actually very terrified. Thor was the one that first realized I was in real danger finally knocked Fandral from me, and I was able to gasp for breath. Ever since that day, i’ve always been terrified of water. Drowning is one of the most terrifying things, and fighting and having no control is even worse. The water does scare me, I’ve gotten better with it over time, I just prefer to stay away from it.”   
“But you rushed in to save me without a second thought,” You smiled fondly, your heart melting.  
Loki blushed but nodded. "Anything for one of my friends.”  
You couldn't help but have your smile turned pain, knowing your crush could never be anything more. "Yeah." You tried not to grimace. Little did you know that Loki was cursing himself for pulling the friend card, but it's not like he could say anything more. He changed the subject   
"But you know that's not the only reason that I let you teach me to swim." He said, going back to the swimming subject, having it be the easiest way for people to let go of the conversation.   
"Really?" You asked, interested. "Why else then?"  
"Not to make you feel as guilty. I don’t think you were going to give me a choice either way,” He joked, while you rolled your eyes and shoved him a little and he just laughed.   
“Well,” You hit the table lightly, smiling brightly, “I had fun today, even though it was completely not needed.   
He laughed or chuckled. “I quite enjoyed myself as well.”   
You smiled and nodded. Today was definitely quite a day.


End file.
